Lembranças
by QueenKey8
Summary: Drabbles. sou horrivel com sinopses, mas vamos lá, são vária histórias, L/J H/G R/Hr etc..
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

Ele era um ladrão de mão cheia e covarde sem negações, sua vida era péssima, não tinha mais o que roubar, tudo era ultrapassado, tudo era barato, mas havia uma coisa que nenhum vendedor jamais teria, havia uma coisa que ninguém jamais fora ousado o bastante para roubar e vender, mas ele era, mas ora, ele era Mundungus Fletcher.

**N/A: Minha primeira fic, então, não me matem, eu me inspirei em PR, uma fic que eu li, mas as histórias em si são totalmente e exclusivamente escritas por mim, eu to aceitando betas, eu preciso.**


	2. Violet Hill

**N/A: Ouça Violet Hill – Cold Play.**

Um menino entrou despercebido pelas cortinas de tecido barato, enquanto mundungus organizava as lembranças, nem notara o garoto que por volta de seus 14 anos, olhos castanhos e cabelos negros. O garoto pigarreou.

Mundungus olhara, era uma surpresa realmente agradável, o filho do melhor auror em sua humilde e velha loja.

- ora ora, se não é o nobre Potter mais velho – ele sorriu – a que devo a honra dessa nobre visita?

- Fletcher, sabemos porque estamos aqui, tenho mais o que fazer do que ouvir suas formalidades - seu olhar era superior – eu quero lembranças

- Isso é meio óbvio, Potter filho – ele se aproximou – de quem?

- meus avós – ele pegou alguns galeões do bolso e entregou a Mundungus – Lily e James Potter, isso ai deve bastar.

- dá e sobra – ele sorri – alguma data em especial?

- Sim – ele admite – quando eles finalmente se acertaram.

Mundungus olhou em uma prateleira e tirou uma lembrança, e a entregou ao Potter.

- Vai assistir aqui ou em outro lugar?

- Aqui mesmo

- por aqui – Mundungus mostrou o caminho até a velha penseira em um canto afastado da loja.

Despejou o líquido prateado no recipiente e James S. Potter foi de encontro ao seus avós.

Ela chorava em um banco qualquer, em uma noite qualquer, de um dia qualquer de Dezembro, as lágrimas a cegavam, assim como o seu grande egoísmo, sua grande estupidez.

Sua mãe morrerá, ela perderá a única pessoa que a amara de verdade, além _dele._

Ela se sentia tão só, tão desolada, agora estava por sua conta

Mais lágrimas fizeram caminho por seu rosto, sua dor era quase palpável.

Estava tudo tão frio e melancólico.

A única pessoa que poderia amá-la naquele momento devia a está odiando, quem não a odiaria?

- Estúpida – ela realmente era – garota estúpida.

- Se xingar realmente não ajuda em nada – disse uma voz ligeiramente rouca, _aquela voz._

- O que mais eu posso fazer? – ela levantou a cabeça e estabeleceu um contato visual, esmeralda e chocolate

-Ficar com seus amigos? – ele perguntou como se fosse uma coisa óbvia, mas, que amigos? – ou as pessoas que a amam.

- Quem? – ela perguntou, desesperada – eu estou realmente só agora.

- Eu Lily, eu a amo – ele corou – eu realmente a amo

- James, eu... – ela começou

- Não, Lily – ele suspirou – Agora eu vou falar, eu já te ouvi tantas vezes, já ouvi tantos desaforos vindo de você – ele andava de um lado pra o outro – e aquelas palavras me magoaram tanto, tantas vezes, doía sabia? – ela não disse nada, ela nem ao menos conseguia, apenas permitiu que ele prosseguisse – eu acho que eu te amo desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez no Hogwarts Express – ele sorriu, tímido – você é totalmente o oposto do meu conceito de garota, você é ruiva, você foi a única em Hogwarts inteira que me disse não – ele se aproximou e estendeu a mão – Eu te amo.

Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido, talvez não fosse o fim, talvez Lily Evans e James Potter tivessem um futuro. Talvez.

Ela pegou a mão de James e sorriu.

Ele a puxou para um beijo, o primeiro de muitos.

Eles se amavam e era tudo o que importava naquele momento

James voltou a pequena e fétida loja de Mundungus Fletcher, ele viu seus avós, eles se amavam tanto.

Ele saiu da loja sem nem ao menos dizer Adeus a Mundungus, ele não se importava com ele, Mundungus era apenas um ladrão, não havia nada de respeitoso nisso.

- Adeus pra você também, Potter filho – Disse Mundungus Mal-Humorado.

**N/A: ta aí o primeiro capítulo, eu sei horrível, escrevi isso a tempos, só tinha que editar pra caber na história.**


End file.
